


Paris

by Saiphl



Series: Trixya [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, NaNoWriMo, Pregnant Trixie, trixyawrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiphl/pseuds/Saiphl
Summary: "I'm just making sure we are on the same page baby" Katya takes her hand and drags her back to the bench they were sharing. "You know I want to raise a family with you, but you need to be conscious of how it will change our lives."





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we know November is far gone now, and that all of us are really getting into the Christmas mood, but we don't really care that the Trixyawrimo is over now, we took one of their prompts, put into our beloved Soulmate AU, and added a pinch of Christmas Vibe, poured some ice and shook it.
> 
> Here is the result, and we hope you like it as much as we enjoyed writing it.
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

Almost five years have passed since Katya and Trixie finally found each other on that art gallery, five years fully charged with the best memories and moments built by the two of them. From the perfectly awkward shared milkshake in the closest diner to the gallery where they met, to Trixie’s first concert. From moving in together and Katya’s weird style of decor, to their meticulously planned wedding, with the perfect flowers and the princess dress that Trixie had always dreamt about.

Katya still thought Trixie was her personal miracle, the only reason to keep her going; the only woman that could make her want to wait for her down the aisle all dressed in white and still cry each time she watched the video of the magical moment when they swore to love each other forever.

_ Trixie was holding an iron grip on Katya’s hands, looking intensely to her ice blue eyes, when they finally were allowed to say their vows. Katya cleared her throat and started talking. "Trixie, I've been drawing you since i was 16. I grew up watching you smile in my dreams. My heart broke when I saw you cry and I fell in love with you.” She sighed deeply, trying to keep her voice steady.  “All those years before meeting you and when I was 27, I finally got to meet you for the first time in the gallery, got to Kiss you for the first time, got to hear your voice, know your name and to touch you.”, a soft smile spreaded on Trixie’s lips by the memory of that first moment, when she heard the raspy voice live. “I needed to, I had to make sure you were actually there.” Katya lifted a hand to touch Trixie’s face, still in disbelief of her being real. “I know that after you find your soulmate you are supposed to stop dreaming about them, but really how could i stop dreaming about you? my dreams are still about you Trixie ,Now i am 29 and i can barely wait one more second to be your wife." Katya said, finally falling to her own emotion, and smiling fondly to her soulmate. _

_ Shea reached to give Trixie a tissue to clear the tears off her face, still avoiding to ruin her perfectly beated face. Trixie looked at Katya, holding her hands again before saying her own vows. "It took eleven years and like a zillion of messages from Shea to find you, Katya and I have to admit that I was giving up on finding you... “ She said, giving a side look to Pearl, who was holding hands with an impressive brunette girl, who was leaning her head over Pearl’s shoulder. “That’s something I'm not proud of, thankfully, my friends kept the hoping up for me… Thank you Pearlie, Shea… this couldn’t be happening without you.” Trixie said, not looking to her friends, but knowing that was how she felt. “Every night, when I heard your voice saying I love you and good night baby, was the reason to keep moving every single day. I love you Katya... so much, and I can't wait to be yours, forever." _

_ Katya’s tears were drawing soft lines on her face, Raja helping her to fix it without releasing their hands holding. They shared an intense gaze, and then kissed when they were allowed to, sealing their everlasting love promise. _

Life had been awesome since then, and they were grateful of all the things they got to do and achieve together. What led them to that precise moment, when life changed forever for the both of them. They were taking a long vacation in France, taking their time to discover the country side of the most romantic places of the world.  

Katya was drawing Trixie sitting on a fountain, so concentrated that she was totally foreign to the children playing nearby. “Katya… I need one of those”. Katya kept drawing, not even looking at her, only to pay attention when she felt a soccer ball hitting her leg and Trixie’s. A little freckled boy ran to them, the only brave enough to reach a couple of strangers and talk to them, asking for his ball. Trixie took the toy and gave it back to him, to hear him say “Merci Barbie,” making her laugh lightly.

Katya lifts her face from the sketchbook she was working with "a sketchbook? baby, we have thousands of those at home, but if you need it right now I can give you mine."

“I need one of those Katya…” Trixie repeated, turning to look her in the eye, barely directing her arm to the group of playing children. 

"Oh... oh, a child" Katya says, amused by her wife's admission, "like, really need it or it's just hypothetical, like the kid we raised a couple of years back, in our little place in Chicago?" Outraged, Trixie looked at Katya, hitting her arm lightly. she knew fully well they’d only imagined having kids.

"I'm just making sure we are on the same page baby" Katya takes her hand and drags her back to the bench they were sharing. "You know I want to raise a family with you, but you need to be conscious of how it will change our lives."  Katya looks at her, deadly serious, and saying matter of factly "we won't be able to travel so often, and also, we'll have to be... a little bit more discreet with... you know"

Trixie nodded to each point, already picturing herself holding their little bundle. "And will require a lot of time from the both of us, from the search of the donor, going through keeping them alive, to them leaving to college," She said. Her mind was full of the images of their child riding a bike, going to the first day of school, doing their driving test.

Katya knew the precise moment when Trixie’s mind started going wild on the idea of the baby, and she snapped her back touching her cheek. "Don’t forget the sleepless nights when they get sick," Katya said, in a kinda dark tone, remembering her own nights of fever along her childhood. “The science projects, the nightmare nights, them knowing their soulmate and when they get a heartbreak.” She continued, still putting over the table their own experience on finding each other. “We are going to have to be in everything and put them first in our decisions. Taking all that into consideration. Do you still want to do it Trix?"

“Yes Katya, I want to hear little steps running in our house, and wake up on sundays to find you painting with our baby,” she continued, her face lighting with the expectation. “I want to bake birthday cakes and plan themed parties… I want to be the mother of our child.”

==================

Months later, they were looking on Trixie’s laptop to the profiles of the sperm bank, trying to find the best option for the donor. After more than three hours and what seemed to be an endless parade of male specimens, Trixie finally found what she was looking for. “There he is Katya, he’s perfect… like perfect”, she said all full of excitement and waking Katya from the tiredness of looking straight to the laptop for so long.

What Katya saw when she looked at the screen, almost made her cackle. “Trixie… he looks like my father when he was young and my mother made sure to get into his pants.” Trixie gasped at that piece of her wife’s story… she hadn’t known before, and didn’t need to know that her-mother-in-law was the one jumping her father-in-law’s bones. 

“And you just made him like 25% less perfect with that phrase Katya,” Trixie said humorless, but still liking the guy, who’s profile made him look like the male version of Katya. “Still, I like him, at least his features will help our baby to look like they’re your actual kid.”

Katya smiled fondly at her wife. she was seriously involved with the process of making their family growth happening, and it melted her heart. “You know what? you’re right, I like his face. The only thing that’s really different from me, is that his eyes are a bit of a different color. I think he can be the 50% of our baby that I cannot give.” She kissed Trixie’s temple, and the other blonde clicked the selection button on the page. Their journey was starting.

The following week, they went to an appointment with Trixie’s doctor, who explained them the whole fertilization process, and how they’d have to wait from two to three weeks before knowing if the whole thing had actually been successful and the little one will grow healthy inside Trixie’s womb.

From the day the eggs were put inside Trixie they were both excited and terrified.  Katya taking care of her and driving from her studio, to Trixies job to pick her up and then going back together home. When the time finally came to take the pharmacy tests, Katya was holding Trixie on their bathtub, getting her relaxed with a bath bomb and a silly conversation about how Raja and Manila were finally agreeing on getting married in… four or five years.  They left the tub when the water was getting cold and Katya was the one looking to the sticks of the tests because Trixie didn’t found the bravery to do it by herself.

“We… we made it! There’s a little human cub growing inside you Trix!” Katya yelled excitedly, hugging her wife tightly and lifting her up from the ground.  “We’re going to be moms! I love you baby, so much, SO, SO, SO MUCH!” Katya kissed Trixie passionately and deeply, exactly the same way she’d done it since the very first time. 

“My God we are going to be moms!” Trixie said, finally realizing the magnitude of what was happening. “Katya… we’re doing this, like actually doing it”, she breathed heavily. “I love you too, and I love baby cub… and love us all!” Trixie cried, lacing her arms behind Katya’s neck to find balance, she felt her legs so wobbly, that she doubted they could keep her up by themselves.

That same week, they went to the doctor and he confirmed the news, as expected, just one of the three eggs had worked, but it was well positioned and being careful along the first trimester, they would get a perfectly healthy newborn for the first weeks of april of the following year.

The first trimester they lived in constant stress, Katya making Trixie bring her along on walks because she was afraid to let Trixie alone, and cooking herself every meal Trixie ate. Trixie started having a very healthy lifestyle, quitting immediately coffee, wine and what was the most difficult for her to leave: sugary things. Every doctor appointment was a whole event. Those visits fit into a schedule composed of the morning pregnancy yoga routine that both Katya and Trixie performed religiously, then the enriched breakfast and Trixie’s pregnancy vitamins, then getting ready and driving to the doctor’s office.

When they reached the week twelve and they were told everything was going perfect, they were so happy, relieved and excited, that they invited all their friends to share the news about the new member of their family.

“Oh my God! the first one of the next generation, I’m so excited!” Shea said, looking pointedly to Trixie’s womb, trying to make it grow faster by looking at it. “I hope it’s a girl, so we’ll be able to spoil her to death.”

“You bet, I’ll make sure she’s a total brat”, Pearl said, getting a loud cackle from her girlfriend Violet and an annoyed look from Katya. “What? She will be my first niece, I have a moral obligation to spoil her rotten.” Violet nodded in agreement to her girlfriend, who lifted her face proudly to get support from her soulmate.

“Guys, we don’t even know if it’s a girl or a boy,” Raja said lazily, taking a sip of wine to create a dramatic effect to her words. “And we all know that it doesn’t matter what’s the sex of the baby, we’ll going to spoil them rotten, just because we’ll be madly in love with them.” The group of women agreed, and Trixie leaned her head on Katya’s shoulder.

Katya surrounded her with an arm and told  her wife “we’re so screwed… this bunch of crazy women will create a monster that we have to raise to be a good human being.” Trixie laughed at how funny that sounded, because she knew deep inside that their friends will always take care, spoil, and make sure that the little one is safe, that was what family was meant to do. And all of them were family.

==================

October ran faster than they expected, the last thing they were talking about was the diner with their friends, and then Halloween was coming, giving room to a November that Trixie spent melting herself into each one of her cravings. Going from a full pint of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream mixed with candy corn; chocolate flakes and what Katya described as the biggest monstrosity created since the atomic bomb: A Gigantic Burrito drowned in melted cheese and covered with chili, apart of the chili inside.

They started decorating the baby’s room, painting the walls in soft mint green, with some rabbits and bears that Katya painted by herself, spending most of her rare free time on their kid space. Step by step, the room started shaping, first with a wooden crib, which Trixie dressed up with a quilted cover, and Katya installed shelves that would soon be filled with stuffed animals. 

One day Katya arrived home with a package that was big enough to require help to be put inside their home. It had been sent by Katya’s mother in Boston, the rocking chair that Katya’s grandfather made when she was born, the last piece of furniture made by the man before passing away. Trixie asked Katya to put it beside the window. “I’ll sing them to sleep there, and I want to breastfeed our kid sitting on that piece of her mom’s story.

December finally came, with a heat wave that no one could actually explain. Trixie and Katya started the Christmas decorations, full of the hot pink Trixie loved so much, and part of the red that actually was a part of Katya’s personality. The little fireplace on their house held a full display of their wedding pictures, and below, a print of the first fuzzy image of their baby. Hung on the mantle were a hot pink christmas stocking with Trixie’s name embroidered in golden letters, and Katya’s all red and also embroidered but in a pearly black color. “I’ll put a hanger for the baby, Trix” Katya said, frowning at the empty space on the fireplace. “It’s their first Christmas, they deserve a stocking in the fireplace.”

“Katya, they won’t be here to open their gifts on Christmas morning, maybe we can wait to next Christmas, so we can actually get Christmas photoshoot and official family greeting cards,” Trixie said. She rubbed the slight curve of her womb that she popped buttons on her top to show off. “Don’t look at me like that, we haven’t even chosen a name for them, we can’t have a nameless stocking in the fireplace... not on my watch.”

It was the day before Christmas Eve when they had their 20th week appointment; Trixie’s bump kept growing, to the point she actually looked pregnant, and she finally got to wear a stupid denim overall that Katya hated, but tolerated because Trixie was very excited to wear it.  “We will know today, you know?”, she said to Katya when they were driving to the doctor’s office. “It’s time to know if we’re having a boy or a girl… I’m nervous baby.”

“Everything will be fine, love. Also we will be better able to decide on a name once we know what sex they are.” They  walked hand in hand to the office, and kept holding hands when the doctor finally let them know the baby’s gender. Both of them cried a stream of happy tears when the words  _ ‘it’s a boy’ _ came out of their doctor’s mouth.

What followed was the largest argument they’ve had since they met. Trixie was nagging on the idea of a single name, something simple. Katya was spreading some names here and there. None of them actually coming to an agreement until Trixie said. “No Bible names, nothing Jew… please, nothing personal, it’s just I think they’re so common. Also, I don’t want none of those fancy ‘Blake Cinnamon’ thing, I respect our child enough for that matter.”

“Well, what do you think about gender neutral names?” Katya prompted ,”I mean, we don’t know what he’s going to want when he grow up, better to give him a starting point.” Trixie arched a brow, pondering the idea, and finding it endearing. Also, a gender neutral name would be a nice surprise for their friends, who will keep asking what the baby was.

“I’m on it, we’ll make some research at home” Trixie said, giving Katya some room to breathe. They finally had an agreement. 

It was close to midnight when Trixie put aside the computer, totally frustrated and looking at Katya as if she had a third eye and palmed fingers. “No Katya, for the hundredth time today, my son will not be named Blake, and that’s a final word.”

“It’s a good name Trix, come on, you can’t just dismiss any friggin option I’m giving. And no, my son will not be named Avery… it sounds awful.”  They looked at each other, fire, annoyance, and tiredness in their respective gazes. “If I didn’t know this baby is a boy, I’d name her Helena… just a face like Helen of Troy would cause such a war between two loving women.”

Trixie snapped her head, looking at Katya. “There it is, we haven’t considered greek names!” Katya looked at her, rubbing her chin and arching a brow in deep thought.

“You know, I’ve been studying the greek myths for the new collection, a reinvention of the classic figures. I’ve just read about the Trojan war, and it all happened because Paris couldn’t keep his hands to himself, and needed to kidnap Helen to him.” Katya explained, making Trixie huff in annoyance. “The point is, I guess Paris is a good name, like… gender neutral, and also will always remind us of the time we decided to become his mothers, as we were in France when we decided it to happen.”

Trixie nodded, “I guess it’s a good idea, Paris.  Paris Mattel-Zamolodchikovi, I really like it Katya.” She leaned to kiss her wife to seal the deal “His name is Paris, and I’ll embroider it tomorrow on his stocking, so he will have a proper presence in our house.”

“And on his first Christmas” Katya said enthusiastically, then put a hand on Trixie’s belly, who gave a little jump “did you felt that Katya?”, Trixie asked, amused. “Oh… Oh! there it is again, have you felt it?” 

Katya’s eyes opened wide, looking from Trixie’s face to her hand on her belly. “That’s him. It’s Paris kicking!” The baby kicked one more time, making them excited, happy and teary. “He likes my voice baby, he really likes it.” Katya kissed Trixie once and then bent to talk to the bumping baby  “Hello Paris, I’m Katya, your mom, and she is Trixie, your mommy, and we are very excited to know you’re our boy.”

“And right now, we’re going to bed, cause I know you’re not tired Paris, but I’m exhausted, and you go wherever I wanna go… at least now.” They both laughed, and Katya got off the couch to help Trixie to stand up. 

Some minutes later, Trixie was fast asleep, leaning on Katya’s chest, a soft smile spreaded on her lips, before Katya whispered “Good night Baby. Good Night Paris. Merry Christmas. I love you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell us what you think of this little monstrosity, that's how we feed.


End file.
